x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabian Cortez
Biography Acolytes Thought to be royalty from Spain, Fabian Cortez organized the original Acolytes, who pledged themselves to Magneto and his cause, with Cortez goading and manipulating Magneto into combat with humanity and the X-Men at every turn, leading to the destruction of Magneto’s space-station, Asteroid M, and the deaths of the other Acolytes, including Cortez’s own sister Anne Marie. Believing Magneto to be dead, and martyred for his cause, Cortez recruited a new group of Acolytes to follow him in Magneto’s name, now worshipping him as their god. They launched several strikes on humanity, ranging from attacks on a military base where new Sentinels were being built, to slaughtering helpless humans in a hospital, but Magneto eventually resurfaced, sending his chosen heir Exodus to inform the Acolytes of Cortez’s betrayal. The Acolytes welcomed Exodus as their new leader, and Cortez was left behind. Blood Ties Fearing Magneto’s wrath, Cortez fled to Genosha. Still claiming to speak in Magneto’s name, he incited the nation’s mutant population into starting a civil war against the humans, the world’s first instance of the long-threatened genetic war between man and mutant. With the aid of the mutants, Cortez kidnapped Magneto’s inhuman granddaughter Luna, intending to use her as a shield to protect himself from Magneto, the X-Men, and the Avengers. Cortez was unaware that Magneto had recently been mindwiped by Charles Xavier, and Exodus came to Genosha in his place, seemingly killing Cortez. Back with the Acolytes Cortez reappeared months later, claiming to have been badly injured, yet not actually killed, despite all appearances. He manipulated Joseph into posing as Magneto, pitting him against Exodus in an attempt to regain control of the Acolytes. Despite his scheme’s failure, he was allowed to return to the team. Months later, at a time when Exodus had briefly been imprisoned, the Acolytes split into two groups, each searching for Magneto. Cortez led one group, but they abandoned him during a battle with the X-Men, upon realising how he had been using them for his own purposes. Dark Seduction Alone again, Cortez was surprised to be recruited by Magneto himself, whom United Nations had given control of Genosha. Seeing as how Fabian Cortez had betrayed him earlier, Magneto had only let Fabian Cortez serve him on Genosha because his powers had been reduced and Cortez’s mutant power was to heighten the abilities of other mutants. After a further betrayal by Cortez, discovered by Magneto's UN advisor Alda Huxley to be the leader of the Genoshen cabinet assisting a rebellion in Carrion Cove, Magneto was restored to full power by one of the Genegineer’s machines and as he no longer needed Cortez, he pulled him from a prison in Hammer Bay, Genosha fifty miles to Carrion Cove in less than 20 seconds. The impact killed Cortez instantly. Necrosha After the X-Men formed Utopia, Magneto joined them, saying he supported their efforts. Selene especially wanted Magneto captured for he had collaborated with Emma Frost to overthrow her from her position as Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had three of her recently resurrected mind-controlled soldiers—Acolytes: Cortez, Delgado, and Mellencamp-- to go find Magneto. They tried to torture Loa to get the information out of her, but when she tried to hide in her room she found Deadpool inside it. Deadpool battled the trio, but the techno-organic virus that was inside the Acolytes (which caused their resurrection) prevented him from killing them. At one point in the battle, Cortez grabbed Loa by the throat and demanded to know where Magneto was, saying that even though Selene wanted Magneto alive he would fight the mind-control and kill him anyway. Loa begged Cortez not to make her hurt him, something Cortez didn't believe was possible. Deadpool knocked Loa out of Cortez's hands, but then was overpowered by the Acolytes. Loa then used her matter disruption powers to slide through Mellencamp, killing him. Deadpool, seeing as Loa's powers were able to slay Selene's minions, forced her to kill Cortez and Delgado too by throwing her into them (to survive, she had to slide through them, which caused them to crumble). Deadpool then told Cyclops that he shouldn't be in trouble because Loa had done all the killing. Powers and Abilities Powers Power Augmentation Manipulation: Cortez had the ability to augment the powers of other mutants, often to dangerous levels. Cortez could also use his power to read genetic code and harm other mutants while appearing to heal them. He may also have had some control over his own power's energy field, possibly being able to constrict it around a foe. Abilities Fabian was an experienced leader and a skilled martial artist. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Acolytes Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts